Shadows of the Revanchists
by Yonkou Susanowo
Summary: For 25,000 years the Jedi have ruled. Their time is now over. From the shadows the Revanchists and Elementals rise to usurp the Jedi, and to right wrongs. The Clone Wars, Alternate Universe. Anakin Vader /Ahsoka, OCs Galor.


**Hello, this is ****Yonkou Susanowo****, and here is the opening of Shadows of the Revanchists. In this story I will be focusing on an alternate history of the Clone Wars with special attention given to the Jedi and their feud with other Force Orders. Anakin/Vader, Ahsoka, and several other characters will play a prominent role in this fic. Also, I have based the Jedi Order upon the Youtube video Jedi Betrayal – The True Story of the Clone Wars. I personally think it is not as far fetched as the author claims it is, specifically when the legalistic and oligarchic traditions of the Jedi are taken into account. But more on that later. This is the prologue set about seventy-four years ahead of the first chapter, which itself will be twenty two years before the focus of the fic. But enough of me rambling. Read the fic and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Shadows of the Revanchists**

**Prologue**

* * *

**29 Years After the Battle of Yavin, Mandalore System**

For the Sith'ari, the ending was something of a disappointment. The Yuuzhan Vong, who four years ago broke into the galaxy like mad Nexu, were on their last legs. Deprived of the leadership of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, and the secret ruler Onimi, the Vong's last remaining fleet was disintegrating as much from desertion and surrender as from the concentrated firepower of the amassed capital ships. Everywhere the Sith'ari gazes he sees the vessels of the galaxy. On the left flank are the Star Destroyers of the Chiss Ascendancy, led by the brilliant Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Sith'ari felt very blessed to have the unorthodox Chiss Grand Admiral on his side. Thrawn's contributions to the tactical and strategic planning was worth almost as much as the two Fleet Admirals of Britannia combined.

In the center lie his own forces, the Federated States of Britannia. These vessels are mostly Star Destroyers with an appreciable number of Myrmidon Class Mobile Suit carriers. These are the Sith'ari's pride and joy. The Myrmidon Cass carriers were the legacy of the Great Jedi Purge where Mobile Suit and Gundam design far outpaced the warship and carrier's capacity to store and transport them to battlefields across the galaxy.

On the left flank are the diverse forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. With the help of the Revanchist Force Order, and a calculated Britannian betrayal of the Republic during the waning days of the Clone Wars, the Confederacy became one of the two predominant Post-Republic governments. First under the leadership of Count Dooku, then the rule of General Grievous, the Confederacy had courted Britannia as an ally and the two had been close ever since. The aged Grievous, on his last legs as well, commands the final assault from the Invisible Dagger, the successor ship to his favorite flagship, the Invisible Hand.

Rounding out the massive fleet are the forces of Mandalore, under the command of Mandalore Beowulf. Even more diverse and seemingly patch worked, the Mandalorians experienced a great revival during the fall of the Republic, doing away with the incompetent leadership of the New Mandalorians and expanding their sphere of influence so that once more they controlled a territory similar to that under the domain of Mandalore the Ultimate. Together, these four powers have encircled the largest military invading force the Galaxy has ever known and have slowly but surely whittled it down to nothing. Victory is assured. What happens after the victory is less assured.

Beside the Sith'ari (which is a title the owner has always relished, in an ironic sort of way), stands the Darthia, the second in command of all Federated States of Britannia. She, unlike him, is filled with satisfaction. For decades the two rulers of the Revanchist Order fought, struggled, and cajoled their way across the galaxy, uniting various factions, making peace treaties, and doing what they were ordered to do in order to build the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. The journey had been long, the enemies numerous, the task seemingly impossible. But the Force provided for them, strengthened them. Everywhere they went the Force was with them, comforting them, lightening the load, and giving them unspeakable joy. Now, after decades of warfare (on one front or another), the two are ready to end the era, and begin a new one.

Seeing a break in the Britannia formation, the Sith'ari contacts the Vice-Admiral in charge of that ship. "Vice-Admiral Darklighter, your line is breaking up. Do you require reinforcements?" There is no rebuke in the Sith'ari's voice, only concern.

The comm. is filled with static as the Trucemaker shudders under a volley of plasma from Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. Just when the Sith'ari is about to contact Darklighter again, the image of the harried Vice-Admiral appears on screen. Without wasting time on pointless formalities, Darklighter makes his report. "Negative Sith'ari. Fleet Admiral Tacticus has issued new orders. She is confident that Nas Choka will order most of his remaining ships to commit kamikaze style attacks on our section of the line, allowing his elite warriors to escape and hide amongst the stars. If that happens there is no telling how long the war will continue." Darklighter does not offer any apologies for the change in tactics, knowing that while the Sith'ari's title is taken from the Sith history, this Sith'ari is by no means a follower of the Sith Creed.

Darklighter's confidence is well founded. "Very well Vice-Admiral. Fleet Admiral Tacticus is correct. Proceed with all deliberate speed. The sooner we decimate down Nas Choka's forces, the sooner Zonama Sekot can collect its children and we can begin the process of rebuilding." Darklighter salutes before signing off.

"A brave move, but foolish. The Vong's destiny is here. The road they have walked for fifty-eight years ends, right here, right now." The Darthia comments, stroking her aged chin contemplatively. Not unkindly, she adds, "But the Force is merciful. A new road will be opened to the survivors. A new destiny."

The Sith'ari snorts his disdain for the Vong. "The destination of the Vong should be the Maw, but I am a servant of the Force. If the Force has decreed that the Vong should live, then they shall. It would be harder to convince our armies had we not been so well prepared for their arrival though…" The Sith'ari speculates, reminiscing on a time when he was young, fit, and thought himself the greatest thing that ever graced the face of the galaxy. Back in those days, when he did not command a galaxy spanning federation, survival always seemed to be an elusive prize. Though of course he never doubted he would survive.

The Darthia nods her agreement, remembering how she was during that time. "Yes, it would have been tragic if Sidious had managed to implement all of his schemes. Or if your Master had sworn his loyalty to the cause of the Sith."

The Sith'ari shudders at mere idea of his master being a Sith. "How so many things would have gone wrong…", he trails off as another shudder overcomes him.

Seeing her love's distress, the Darthia steps closer to the Sith'ari and takes his hand in hers. Turning his head, she stares into his bright blue eyes with her equally blue ones. "Soon we will be able to retire. We can choose any world, any one we want. We can settle down and have the kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids swarm over our house. We can spend the rest of our lives basking in the love of the Force, our families, and each other." As he does so often, the Sith'ari pulls his Darthia in close after those words. Though age has dulled the physical passion that once existed between them, the Sith'ari and Darthia find that they don't need it as much now as they did when they were young. Simply being close to each other is enough.

Their moment is interrupted when Choka makes his move, sending the greater part of his fleet in suicide runs against the Britannian forces. Thankfully, Fleet Admiral Tacticus has prepared for such a movement, and swarms of Mandalorian Gundams and Mobile Suits swarm over the ships, covered by reserve forces of cloaked destroyers and cruisers. Amidst the melee, the Sith'ari notices one Gundam in particular, and can not help but chuckle. Through their bond, the Darthia notices too, and smiles.

"She was always happiest when she either with him, or fighting. Truly she is a Mandalorian." With that said the two settle back into a comfortable silence. There is no need for them to do anything. The Pan Admiral, the Fleet Admirals, the Admirals, all beneath them, and their allies had everything under control. Choka's kamikaze attack was his last option. Once it fails…

Right on schedule the Sith'ari felt a presence calling out to him. Smiling, the Sith'ari closes his eyes, and when he opens them he finds himself on the bridge of Choka's flagship. Before him, the last leader of the Yuuzhan Vong stands, broken, embittered, shamed.

Without any preliminaries, Choka falls on his face, prostrating himself before a man he once held by the throat. "You, you are the true master of this galaxy. I, we, the Yuuzhan Vong, are nothing."

Part of the Sith'ari is tempted to retort with "So the apprentice has learned the final lesson," but that will never do. Defeating the Vong is only the first step. Now comes the difficult part.

"If you feel like that then take your amphistaff, and kill yourselves. I have no use for broken warriors." The Sith'ari's voice is hard, but he knows that is must be as such. The Vong respect strength, and if Choka is to play his part fully, he must find the strength to go on. Pitying him would only make him kill himself.

True to expectations, the Sith'ari's harshness makes Choka glance up. "What would you have us do?"

Smiling, the Sith'ari outlines the plan given to him by the Force all those years ago. As Choka listens, he is surprised to see that a plan had already been drawn up for this very moment, the moment when he, Supreme Commander of the Yuuzhan Vong and defacto Supreme Overlord, would prostrate himself before the Sith'ari of the Revanchists. Yet, it seems right. The Vong were wrong to try and wench this galaxy away from its inhabitants. They were wrong because they knew nothing of the gods, or their true plans. Now, now at last Choka understands. The Sith'ari is right. There is much to be done.

Rising, Choka gives a deep bow to the specter. "It shall be done. I will issue the orders and help your forces hunt down any traitors who do not heed my words." With another bow, Choka began to bellow orders out to his sub-alterns. Nodding, the Sith'ari's spirit retreats from the Vong flagship, coming back to the body it has inhabited for decades. Moments later, the space around Mandalore is still as the ships of all factions began to either surrender, take prisoners, or to help the wounded. In this time, the Darthia excuses herself to see to vital business, leaving the Sith'ari alone with his thoughts. After a while, he speaks aloud. "What will those schutta Bothans do now?"

**30 ABY, Vector Prime**

As Zonama Sekot enters hyperspace, safely taking the remaining Yuuzhan Vong to safety, the Sith'ari finds himself arguing with Admiral Kre'fey over the fate of the Vong.

"This is an intolerable situation. My people have sworn a vow of Ar'krai. We cannot let the Vong go." Admiral Traest Kre'fey is a good being, but he is a Bothan, and bound by their senseless notion of honor and shame. The Yuuzhan Vong shamed the entire Bothan race when they murdered Borsk Fey'lya during their invasion of Bothawui. The only way to regain their honor was to utterly destroy the Vong. This, of course, conflicted with the long term plans of the Force, which eventually would have the Vong leading the galaxy against the evil found in the Unknown Regions. For now it falls to the Sith'ari to handle the Bothans in general and Kre'fey more specifically.

Releasing his frustrations into the Force, the Sith'ari responds to one of his most reliable admirals. "Admiral Kre'fey, it is the will of the Force that the Yuuzhan Vong be released to be rehabilitated on Zonama Sekot. Like it or not, the Vong caused no more damage to this galaxy then the Great Jedi Purge did. As such there is no need for the Bothans to have declared Ar'krai. Any further efforts on your part, or the Bothans, to commit genocide on the Yuuzhan Vong will be seen as an act of War against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. On this matter I have the support of the entire Britannia populace and the Mandalorians. Grand Admiral Thrawn has also declared his support of this plan with the Confederacy being neutral. So, if you want to take us all own, feel free to do so. But when you are crushed and your planet occupied, don't blame us for your troubles." The Sith'ari's eyes are hard as he stares at Kre'fey on the screen.

Before Kre'fey can respond, the door to the Sith'ari's private chambers opens, and the Sith'ari can feel the presence of Fleet Admiral Strategos. Surprised by his appearance, but not wanting to turn his eyes away from Kre'fey before the Bothan acknowledged his authority, the Sith'ari questions his Fleet Admiral. "Strategos, why are you here? What trouble have you foreseen?" The Britannia Fleet Admirals, Strategos and Tacticus, were chosen for their ability to apply Force Vision to strategy and tactics. One Fleet Admiral, Tacticus, held near supreme power when directing the course of a battle. The other, Strategos, would use their ability to stir the course of a campaign, choosing which battles need to be fought and where, which planet needed to be blockaded, which political leader needed to be "taken care of", etc. Due to this ability, the Fleet Admirals are two of the most revered military leaders in the galaxy. Only the Pan Admiral, Commander-in-Chief of Britannia's Armed Forces, and Grand Admiral Thrawn hold more respect from the rank and file soldiers. Thrawn, in fact, had been trained by two former Fleet Admirals.

Strategos keeps walking toward the Sith'ari, speaking while he does so. "There is trouble on Kesh. The Neo-Jedi have gathered what remains of their number. They are planning to use the planet to reorganize their order and prepare to cause more senseless deaths."

Now confused, the Sith'ari turns his attention from Kre'fey and plunges into the Unifying Force, using its boundless energies to find the image Strategos has seen. But he finds only a barren world. Unbeknownst to him, Strategos reaches inside his cape…

"Strategos, what have you seen? Kesh is empty. The Sith there were integrated into the Revanchists shortly after the last official battle of the Great Jedi Purge. In fact my grandson is found of playing with one of the Kesh Sith girls…" He gets no further than that as Strategos plunges a dark bladed lightsaber into the Sith'ari's back. Surprisingly, the Sith'ari makes no sound. It is Kre'fey who yells, caught of guard by the unexpected betrayal of the most powerful being in the galaxy.

Only after a second does the Sith'ari speak. "So, one of her brood still lives." With that cryptic sentence, the Sith'ari seizes the man with the Force, and slams him into the wall. Without the constant infusion of Dark Side energy, the lightsaber shuts off, making an ominous clanking sound as it hits the floor. Ignoring the gaping hole in his chest, ignoring the bellow of Kre'fey who is busy summoning guards and medics to tend to the Sith'ari, ignoring his own life, the Sith'ari focuses on the young man he holds against the wall with the Force.

"You have your mother's eyes." Surprisingly there is no anger in the Sith'ari's tone, only sadness and regret.

With his true identity revealed, the man no longer looks or feels like Fleet Admiral Strategos, but instead looks like a certain Jedi who has hounded the Sith'ari ever since the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge. In temperament though, the man is more like his mother. "Curse you Revanchist scum! How is it that you are able to live let alone stand after being pierced by my Darksaber?" The young man, so full of hate, does not realize how close he is to death. Already the tendrils of power are curling around his heart. It would not take much effort, hardly any, for the Sith'ari to apply the pressure needed to rupture his heart like an overripe fruit. But the Sith'ari, for all the history between the man's family and his, is a child of the Revanchists. He will make the offer one final time.

Lowering his guard, but keeping the tendrils in place, the Sith'ari holds out his hand to the assassin. "Let go of it son. There is nothing for you on that path but pain, suffering, and death. Let go of your hate, of the laws that you were taught, and let yourself be loved." To prove himself, the Sith'ari lets go of his hold over the boy's body, and steps back.

Shakily, the boy arises, and the Sith'ari sees the conflict in the boy's eyes. He sees it, and knows that the boy has doubts. All it will take is a little push. But before he can open his mouth, to offer the boy what was never offered to him by his father, a dark cloud comes over the boy's face. Knowing he is losing him, the Sith'ari makes one final plea. "Don't do it boy. Don't. Please." But the boy's heart has been hardened. A lifetime of suffering, of hating the Sith'ari and the Darthia has made him wish for only one thing. Gathering the Force in him, the boy gives a final cry.

"I DAMN YOU VADER TO CHAOS!" He then lashes out, throwing a mighty wave of Force Lightning at the Sith'ari, Lord Vader, throwing him back against the far wall, much to the horror of Kre'fey. Slowly, the boy gets up, and as he walks over to the crumpled form of the old man he pulls out a medium size crystal that was used to hold the Force Demons. Picking up his lightsaber, the boy activates it as he nears Vader. "When I was little, I made a pact with the Dark Side. I would sell my soul if only I was given the strength to kill you, to avenge my family's honor. But, as I grew older I saw what happened to those who fulfilled their pacts with the Dark Side. Wanting to avoid that fate, I set out in search of a way to defeat you, but to keep you alive. Then I stumbled upon the last Force Demon, Wutzek. In exchange for freeing him, he would give me his prison and instruct me on how to use it to contain my enemies' spirits.

"Upon freeing Wutzek, I was given this crystal and the knowledge I so craved. Then I had only to wait for the opportune moment." The boy reaches Vader, and bends down to whisper his final hate filled sentence to Vader. "Once I seal you away, I will be free to hunt down your wife, and your children, and grandchildren. I will kill them all, slowly, painfully. You will feel their agony echo in the Force, and you won't be able to do anything to stop me."

Coughing up blood, Vader opens his eyes and stares into the red orbs of the boy. His retort is simple, and damning. "I can die." And with that Vader gives up his hold on life. The boy, realizing only then what was around his heart, tries to destroy the tendrils, but it is too late. He had made a pact with the Dark Side, and the Dark Side always collects. For the rest of his life, Kre'fey will always remember the horrible sight of the assassin being consumed by Dark Side energies, nor would he forget the screams that seemed to go on and on. Finally, the boy was nothing but a burnt out corpse, and only minutes later, the Darthia burst through the doors, to find her husband dead. Rushing over to him, she cradles him in her arms as tears of rage, pain, and sorrow stream down her cheeks.

**The Sunlit Uplands, Realm of the Force**

Vader opens his eyes to see, light, warm light. Rising, without any pain, Vader looks around, pleased at what he sees. He is atop a massive mountain which overlooks the entire galaxy. From his spot, Vader can see the grieving face of his wife, can see the anguish spreading through the fleet as the Pan Admiral, the Fleet Admirals, Admirals, and all other officers become aware of his situation. He can feel the fury of his oldest grandson, can feel the wailing of his youngest grandson as his presence no longer fills the young boy.

But, Vader can also feel hope. It is small, and weak, and comes from the most unlikely of places. "A Bothan's heart is filled with nothing but intrigue", is a common and usually accurate saying. Yet Kre'fey… Vader feels something interesting in that heart. He must get a message to Yalath telling her to fan that particular flame.

"Indeed. From Kre'fey's conversion much good will come." Unsurprised by the voice, Vader turns to see the Force, his Lord and Master, standing overlooking the galaxy with him. Without hesitation he bends his knees, prostrating himself before the Force.

"If it pleases you, I have come at my own volition. I was unable to save the boy." From his position, Vader is unable to see the Force's expression, but he has no trouble feeling it. Displeasure radiates outward like a signal flame in the dark of the night.

"Indeed, but you are not responsible for a child of Kenobi. He sealed his own doom, and ignored the hand of mercy that was extended to him. You are not at fault. Please my son, rise." The Force speaks only in tones of love to Vader, a most faithful servant.

Rising, Vader joins his Master's side in surveying the galaxy. For a time they stand in companionable silence, taking in the wonderful sight of Creation. Finally, sensing that Vader has a request, the Force turns to him. "You want something."

Nodding, Vader points to the part of the sky where Britannia lies. "What happen to my planet, my soldiers, my family, my wife?"

The Force gives him a sardonic look, "Are you so afraid that the foundations of your house are built are sand?" He softens his reproach a second later with, "Very well my child. Come and we shall see if your house will stand."

Properly chastised, Vader follows her off the cliff and into the sky. He only realizes they have come to their destination when the Force stops. Holding up his arms, the Force beckons Vader to gaze at their destination. "Beyond, where it all began."

Vader gasps as he finally recognizes the building, and its chief occupants…

* * *

**So I decided to redo this fic. I also decided to start in the future and work my way back. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or vehicles from Maderfole's stories. I only own my own Ocs.**


End file.
